Gift
by HylianHobo
Summary: He was the perfect slave, tortured, ruined by him. The blood he had shed in his short life surpasses almost all others. And now he was all hers, given by the one who wished to capture her heart. But could this young, reserved and shy slave do it first?
1. The Gift

Hello…I'm baaaaaack, on a different account! Enjoy revised version!

"Princess, a guard started, "you are requested in the throne room immediately." His stern voice could be heard on the other side of the white oak door, which was, in fact, trimmed with pure gold. She stared at the white door, Why wouldn't she have a wonderful door lined with gold? She was Princess Zelda of Hyrule, soon to take the role of her parent's responsibility and rule the beautiful lush land of Hyrule from this very castle itself. Soon to sit in the grand throne and give commands. But currently, she was tuckeds under her pink covers in her room made completely out of marble, just having fluttered her eyelashes daintily open and entered reality a few mere minutes ago.

"Princess?" The guard called back, waiting for the further orders that never come.

"Dismissed." Zelda spoke plainly, athough to the guard, her voice sounded like the most beautiful thing in the world to the guard, oh how he wished to have her. Even her plain voice sounded amazing, silky, soft…but why would it not? For she was the famed Princess Zelda.

The quard wavered at the door for a few more moments, as if catching the last of her melodic voice in his ears, and then stumbled drunkenly away, thinking about the Princess, and being very jealous of Ganondorf Dragmire at the same time.

Ganondorf Dragmire, Zelda put a snarle of disgust on her face. The one courting her. Zelda assumed the reason she was summoned was to see the rotten King Dragmire, she had no desire too. Of course though, it was commanded that she must. He was the Gerudo King, tall, stern…why coulnd't princesses marry for love?

The Princess then slowly grasped the Pink comforter blanket and began to pull it of her gorgeous body, revealing the princess in only her under clothes. She swung her feet across the bed and stood up on the floor against her own will. All she needed to now was change into a presentable dress, not to flashy but not a bland peasant dress. She made a good choice, a sky blue dress with ripples paired with a white cloth draped over her shoulders. She looked absolutely stunning, even in that bland dress, as many would refer to it as. Then she finished her blone hair, which was no longer messy but pulled behind her head, no braid or pony tail, just pulled behind, just how she fancied it.

The Princess finally tightened her hand around the brass door handle and turned it to the right, automatically unlocking the door. Outside, two maids were already standing on the red hallway carpet, waiting to jump into Zelda's room, clean it up and change the sheets, and escort her to the door to the Throne room, maids were not aloud to enter, a silly rule Zelda hoped to change for her convenience and just to be nice when she took the Queen's crown, too bad Ganondorf will have the other crown; she thought.

"Ilia, Marin, you may enter." She addressed the two maids, they immediatley dashed into her room, Ilia ripping off last nights sheets and Marin applied the new ones, which, even Zelda had to admit, were her favorite sheets. They were simple, nothing expensive, just white and purple. The two maids worked magic, and were done under thirty seconds.

As the two finished up, she silently thanked them by a slight smile and the nod of her head. "You're welcome, Princess"-one started. She hated when they did that, Zelda was friends with them correct…?

"Zelda, call me Zelda." She confirmed and flashed a smile, both their faces were flushed, what an honor! And that was exactly the Queen Zelda wanted to be, caring to all people, not a stuck up royal.

"You're welcome, Zelda." And then they took her hands, Marin took her right and Ilia her left. They began to slowly walk while still taking big strides, Zelda just wanted to get this whole meeting over, she just wanted to escape the clutches of that Gerudion King, and never, ever, see him again. EVER. Just to find true love, her only wish. Though next to her, it looked like Marin currently wanted to speak. "Marin?" The Princess started, noticing the girl.

She looked up at Zelda "Um, erm, yes?" The maid replied in a scared, innocent face.

"Were you about to…speak?" The Princess asked Marin back, her mouth looked like it was about to utter somethng. Ilia looked over a Marin, now curious. 'She seemed quite timid…'Zelda noticed. It was pretty obvious, actually. Marin once again, flushed a bit. She was embaressed and she knew it. Moments with them always turned out rather awkward.

"Well, Prin- Zelda, please-please don't behead me for asking this or-or anything…" She said, slowly, very slowly, that is.

"Marin! You know I would never, ever let anyone even pinch you!" She cried, a little amused herself, actually. Her face was frowning in a serious way but a smile gently played on her lips. "What is it you want to ask?" Her features totally changed, showing a hint of concern, a hint that was noticed by the two maids. It was all right.

Marin took a deep sigh and started, "Do, do, you kow, like Ganondorf…?" As the red-head finished, she immideatley focused her attention back down at the rosy red carpet, afraid of the outburst that never came. As Zelda didn't responded, the wince on Marin's face just kept expanding, the Princess would yell at her, ban her and- Zelda burst out laughing, laughing like a maniac! Much to the maid's confusion of course, what had gotten into the creep?

She just kept on laughing, like that was the funniest thing she had ever heard! Eventually, Ilia joined in starting with a chuckle, a growing chuckle, a laugh, into hysterics! 'What the hell is happening' was the only question in Marin's head right now as she began to start laughing herself…and before the two new it, they were screaming!

Then, through her fits of utter hilariousness, Zelda attempted speaking, "O-of coure- Hahaha- of course I hate- hehehe- Of course I hate Ganondorf!" She screamed, maybe a bit too loud. Good thing no guards were posted in ths particular area of the castle. It went utterly silent. The expression on Ilia's and Marin's face was to die for, and now, the hall was almost perfectly silent. A smile crept up both the servant's cheeks, a sly smile, very sly… "I think Ganondorf Dragmire is the most utterly stupid person ever to set foot in this world, on par with the King of Evil! I hate him!" Zelda continued. The maid's were dumbstruck but still smiling in a secretive kind of way. Now they knew Zelda was a great friend and they could trust the good Princess with their hearts.

After a bit of silence, (the throne was still about a minute away after the laughing incident) it was time for Zelda to say goodbye and brace herself for what would happen next, it couldn't be good. Zelda had regained her Princess-like composure and formally dismissed the maid's, ears could be listening from the throne room, so, just to be safe. "Farewell, you are dismissed." She said sternly and shooed them off, the two willingly obliged, for they had no desire to see the rotten face of Ganondorf Dragmire when te doors were opened. Zelda gave one more small girlish wave and turned around to confront her one and only fear… besides rats, that is. She hated rats. The massive doors began to creak open, each second was adding to her fear.

Then they opened. She hastily took a seat next to her parents in one of the poofy red chairs, crafted for sitting in and bossing people around. She didn't dare look at the ugly man that would greet her. And, as a metter of fact, Zelda didn't exactly enjoy the prospect of being Queen, much less the prospect of being Queen and being wed to the man standing before them. Actually, she simply hated the prospect of that.

He started pacing around arrogantly, Princess Perfect didn't really fall for these men, though, and was disgusted. Of course though, she was in the company of her parents…no, she was in the company of the King and Queen of the Land, who controlled and ruled everything….Literally.

"Ah, Zelda, what a pleasure to see you today…" The Gerudion King said smoothly, hinting a smirk to the Princess that was noticeable to her. His voice had an eerie sound to it, not nice. Not nice at all. And how he slicked back his hair revealing the sun on his forhead, the golden sun, supposedley given to him as an honor prize. Perfectly in the middle of his head, laying atop his horrific slime green skin.

"Same to you, your Highness." She replied, making sure to use manners. Oh how she wanted to escape! That's what Zelda really would've done by instinct then, including pummeling the giant to the floor. She scoffed inside her head. Impossible.

"I thank you for the honorable title, Princess…" He continued. Where was he going with this, even though she would rather call him a pedophile, he was a King…. "And, for being so sweet to me just like that…" His voice had a slimy tone to it. Okay, what's happening? Ganondorf stepped up real close to the Princess, her parent's didn't mind, his horrible breath fumes entering her nostrils. She tried her hardest not to cringe, but it was quite difficult. Actually, it was the most difficult challenge ever presented to her, but she succeded. "You deserve a gift…" He announced.

'Yeah, a gift for not punching you, jerk...'

Though she wondered what type of gift did he have to offer, the man that was just trying to wed her for an alliance…or so she thought. Let me just tell you it was truthfully not an alliance he wanted…something much more extreme. What did he know about her, how could he have even known in the slightest bit how to please the Princess of Hyrule, so far he had done the exact opposite and he knew it.

"Bring it Out!" He suddenly yelled after he backed away from her, his breath was no longer slowy creeping up her nostrils, tormenting them. Two Gerudo Guards were standing at an exit. They both nodded their heads silently. As they unlocked it, she remembered that was not a hallway behind the door, but a closet, what type of present was in there. They only knowledge she had about the gift is that everyone refered to 'it' as 'it'. 'That didn't make any sense...' she absentmindedly thought about the silly little blabs running through her head, causing confusion.

As the door was fully opened, she immediately gasped. As Ganondorf just smiled at her, the first thing she wanted to do was stab him, 'Wow, I've gotten violent…' Ganondorf thought it was a gasp of anticipation, or happiness that Zelda emmited, so he just brought it out even quicker, to impress her, and she was impressed, but not in the way he thought she was. It was rugged, covered in scars, bruises, and scrapes, wearing nothing but a linen cloth around it's waist.

"Behold! The PERFECT slave!" His voice boomed, and even startled the guards. Ganondorf put extra emphasis on the word 'perfect.' His smile was proud, proud to have such a beat up Hylian in his possesion to hurt and do what he commanded. How horrible. "I give him to you because I wish to wed you!" She already knew he wished to wed her, not much of a surprise, but what he did next was scary. Well, what would've happened anyway. The slave himself had soft blonde hair matching the tone of her own, and an inoccent yet so experienced face.

He put a wicked smile on, his sharp yellow fangs prepared to shred, his yellow eyes were filled with blood. And, the guard next to him handed him a whip. A whip. The weapon of torture and pain, causing suffering beyond belief. How nasty. "Watch this." He almost purred, as his wicked grin grew even larger, emphasizing the amount of pain he would put the young man, the slave, into. There was nothing she could do as he pulled the whip behind him and readied for the blow. Nothing. She was so helpless. And she hated that feeling.

It came crashing down like lightning, and Zelda screamed inwardly as the black whip whistled through the air, it was a blur, a blur of hatred and evil. Time seemed to slow down foreveryone in the room as it it, "CRACK" The torture device finally made contact with the poor man's skin, who, as Zelda noticed, looked about her age, 17. Give or take a few of course. 'Why am I thinking of this now!' Zelda quickly thought. 'He's being tortured!' He was being tortured, she was right about that. As the whipped cracked, it made a splatting soud, there was evident blood which covered it. On the slave's back though, a huge, 3 inch deep gash was inflicted. Ganondorf's strength was immense, anyone could tell that at first glance, but that stong! It was horrible! That man could easily knock out any smaller man in his path!

Zelda put on a huge wince, there really was nothng for her to do. Although the slave did not seem to be reacting to the blow at all. Not even a wince, not biting his tounge or lip, stopping the poor lad from crying, no, he was perfectly calm. At first, the Princess was amazed, but then she realized the true reason for this…he probably got beaten like this by fierce Gerudo's every day, at first, while in the slave's quarters, (more often refered to as the 'Dirt Shack', a term soldiers used) at first, how probably wailed like any man would, but years, or even a decade, Zelda thought, of this, he grew to endure it; he grew to be the perfect slave. The Princess hated it all.

Ganon readied for the next blow, looking like he was swinging a stickball bat. TWO! The whip slammed against him, still no reaction. The whip itself was dripping with innocent blood, and another gash appeared on his back, which had held more scars than any average man would even think about obtaing. His organs were even slightly revealed, and that's when Zelda fully realized class difference. She was send to the medical quarters instantly if she obtained a papercut. But for him, no. Pain. All Dragmires had a thing for it, Ganondorf just winked at Zelda and then looked at her parents, a slight smile was seen on both their lips. He readied the evil device.

THREE! That one was the loudest, it reverberated around the cobble room, shaking everything and everyone around and in it. It sounded like a canon, when the metal rope connected with scarred flesh. It was silent all but for a moment, and then applause erupted around the room. Cheer after cheer, her parent's whooped so informally, even the guards started clapping their hands. Zelda mananged a smile. A smile of bitter pity. She wondered what he was feeling right now, the slave."Clap clap clap clap…" everyone continued.

Eventually, the applause died down, and everyone focused their attention to Ganondorf. He grinned, or should I say sneered, and then barely whispered, "There's more." The slave now looked pretty shaken too be honest, he didn't expect that. He just wanted it to end. All of it, Now. Although, it looked like things weren't going his way, Ganondorf pulled back the whip to conlude this torture session, and hand Zelda the prize.

'I can't stand it, I really can't stand it…' Zelda thought, feeling pity and sympathy for 'The Gift' 'How, how digustingly horrible!' He was fully loaded, about to bring the whip down, the victim winced, looking down himslf, empty eyes string at the cold hard Marble placed below him. Ganondorf began the action that would permanetly damage him…

"No! Stop this! Stop this madness now!" The Princess threw her self off the throne, and pointed an accusing finger at Ganondorf. "You, you, how could you torture him like this…you…you, out of this room now!" She savagely screamed. Her parent's were dumbstruck, Zelda noticed as she turned their way, Slave boy was relieved and heavily panting, but now probably scared of her. That was an example of Zelda acting on instinct. As she glimsed over to the right, Ganondorf was still standing there, a little shaky himself. That should teach him a lesson. All was quiet for about 20 mere seconds.

"Sir Dragmire, we- we are so sorry for Zelda's Childish beha"- Her parent's started, both embaressed and amazed at once. Mostly embarressed of course, not in a funny way, no, this was not a funny matter at all. –"Out of this room NOW!" She bellowed. The Gerudion King, along with all his female gueards, instantly scurried out, thinking about Zelda's short temper, most likely…but she disregarded that. She sent a "Shush!" To her parent's, they probably weren't going to utter anything though.

She jogged over to the slave boy who was panting heavily and immediatley said, rather sharply, she thought, "We need to get you to the hospital right away…"

'Woah..' She was gor- he meant he was definitley not expecting this behaviour from his brand new master…all in the act of course though, from his knowledge, he thought all master's were greedy and mean, he had no idea. Well, maybe pretty one's were the tiniest bit sweet… She kept mumbling in front of him, but he was kind of in a trance right now. That's when he finally understood the Princess Zelda, she wanted his name! Wouldn't he be known as slave? Why bother knowing is name?

But anyway, he pulled a slip of paper out of the linen cloth, stuffed in side it. He handed the yellowed paper to Zelda, her eyes skimmed the black lettering we call words.

Slave Imported From: Gerudo Valley

Purpose: Serve Royal Family

Name: Link

'What a strange name; Link…' Zelda thought. It sounded so familiar but she had never heard it in her life. How strange.

"Well then, nice to meet you Link." She gave him a huge smile.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND YOU GET A COOKIE :D


	2. Link

Well, I hope you like this chapter. But first, I would like to thank my 11 people for reviewing. That includes:

OptiPride

Camreese

SirCountOrbit

James Birdsong

Rockman57

Girl in Random Land

SwordspiritFi9

Alfread peirce (especially…)

Firegummybears

Iranda20

And Meh!...Okaiz, disclaimer, me style!

Zelda: Link, say the disclaimer

Link: No, you!

Zelda: The story's not going to make any progress and then no one will ever know that we're in love.

Link: Wait-whu!?

Zelda: Oh fine…I don't own Nintendo, much less myself. See how easy that was?

Link: .

Chapter 2: A fine Slave

It was just the two of them left in the grand room, and the slave- Link, was silent. Many thoughts were rushing through his head right now, but none did he choose to verbally express. The princess was also silent, still pondering the slip of paper he had just handed her. Zelda was completely oblivious to the fact that they were the only two beings in the room; even the guards were absent from their posts. Although she finally snapped out of it, and attempted conversation with her slave.

"Hello…Link." She started. Her face showed pity and care, but Link did not believe it. How could he believe someone actually tenderly cared about him when all he was exposed to throughout his entire life was pain and suffering? But the boy, or young man if you wish, looked up at the princess anyway. He did sense something different, he knew it. He just couldn't believe it; he couldn't overcome himself without knowing what we sensed. But he sensed it. He bowed low and nodded his head.

"Your Highness…" He said, hardly a sound coming out of his mouth. And bowed low and didn't look up for about thirty seconds. 'He's so…reserved' Zelda thought. And it was true; those were the only words that came out of his mouth till dawn of next morning. But the one-sided conversation continued on. Zelda pitied this young man, Link…she took it as her goal to, over time, break the bars that's so tightly secured him, shut him off. The easiest way to begin, she thought, was to tell him her thoughts. She began:

"Link. You do not need to address me as 'your Highness' you know, please call me Zelda"

The strange figure just nodded, not wanting to call her Zelda, or Highness. "I just would like to tell you; that you, are not my slave." That immediately caught the other blonde's attention, and he looked up, wide eyes and puzzled. But still he did not speak. And that time in which he did not speak, pain flashed on his face, agony, fear, and angst. He was a slave, and he was born to be. Nothing was going to change that, even though the gorgeous young Princess may think it…it is impossible, Link placed that thought in his head. And the pain came harder.

On seeing the pain, the Princess remembered. His wounds! His awful gashes, gruesome cuts! He must be treated…"You must be treated!" the Princess hurriedly announced. "Here, follow me if you can, the medical wing is in this direction!" The Hylian curiously looked at her, he never got and treatment for his cuts and bruises, never. But he attempted following nonetheless. He pursued the woman…but he could not. He tripped, the pain echoing and richioting throughout his nervous system and entire body. And evident 'thump' was heard and Zelda looked back in shock.

"I'm so sorry! I had almost forgot…here." The Princess felt quite ashamed of herself at this moment, and she gently picked him up, bridal style, even though the genders may have been reversed. The blood from the wounds Link obtained stained her simple, but prized dress. She did not care; this young man was her first priority. And for the man himself, he partly enjoyed being carried by the Princess, but he dare not say so. Passer-by's looked on in shock and pity as they viewed the two, one on the verge on unconsciousness. The medical aisle was luckily on their next right though, and Zelda placed her burden on a hospital bed and called for immediate care, of course it came. She was Princess Zelda and could not be held. All other patients, albeit in much less severe conditions then Link, were left in their beds.

"Princess, who is this young man?" A doctor eyed him suspiciously, not seeming to notice his scars, plus his entire body was soaked in crimson blood.

"This is my good friend, Link." She partly lied. She didn't know him one bit, but to be honest he seemed very caring.

"I see." Replied the doctor.

He was lying in his bed, clearly in pain. He was lucky, though, he did not have to sleep in the slave's quarters. Being the Princess's personal slave meant he got a room right next to Zelda herself. He had to admit, his back did hurt him. The gashes and wounds were still sprinkling some fresh blood out, but it had mostly depleted. He winced, the pain was immense, he was lucky enough to have Zelda report him to the doctor, but why would she? He thought about this, the Princess even told a lie, they were not friends, however cruel that might sound. The had barley even communicated, the only contact being the conversation from earlier when he handed her his slave info slip.

He pondered on Zelda for a while, until he finally came to the conclusion that she somewhat cared about him, after all, he had never been in a medical room in his life before. Ever. Of course, he grudgingly admitted that the Princess Zelda may not care about him at all, that all that was for the public eye, but then why would she refer to Link as a good friend? He'd never met someone who had genuinely cared about him, and he doubted that Zelda seriously cared about him with all her heart. Just pity, pity toward the weak.

But if Link truly thought that, he was wrong. 'I care about him…somehow, I just feel connected.' The Princess spoke in her head, locked up tight inside her own room. She could scarcely hear the sleeping Link, quietly moaning and tossing around in the bed. That was when she felt the urge to go over and see the boy, even if it was midnight. She got up and swiftly walked towards the door, and to her delight and astonishment, the guards were absent. Guess they didn't think young Zelda would be up at this hour.

In her nightgown, she silently walked a few yards to her destination, the pads of her feet eliminating any sound from the process. As she reached the door, she decided to put her ear up to it first, she could easily hear through the worn mahogany. And sure enough, she heard him, suffering. His moans and whines were quiet, but contained so much emotion and story. The Princess slowly began to open the door.

She caught the young man by surprise, and on instinct he pulled his covers high up over his bare chest. His reaction was that of looking at the princess with wide eyes, but quickly stopped. She was here for an important reason. Most likely more beating? He was scared, all thoughts of her caring for him were erased and he panicked and looked up at her. His outside features were perfectly calm, but S.O.S was being shouted inside his body.

The Princess observed this action, and put on a pitiful smile. She spoke; "Link…I see you're scared, but I just came to apologize for your pains and suffering, it was unbearable for me to watch." She put on a hushed voice, and shared the same news she shared with her two maids, with Link. "I think Ganondorf is a self-centered idiot."

He was stunned, one, she truly did care about him, if she was apologizing for her courter's behavior, and two, she apparently hated him! Link now finally understood, that this girl was not a threat. She was a good acquaintance, maybe even a friend. He put on the same wide-eyed look as he had used seconds before and she just giggled.

"I don't want you to get hurt, nor do I want any slaves to get hurt. I hate slavery, please…don't be afraid of me?' She innocently asked.

"Yes, your Highness." He responded, and looked back up at her.

"Not you, too…" She put in, and Link was truly scared for a heartbeat of time.

"Please, call me Zelda. I dislike it when people call me Highness. I think I've told you that…" She put a cute mesmerizing grin on her face and slightly giggled.

"Okay…Zelda." He replied, and smiled a little. It was amazing to her, the first time she saw him smile at all. It only lasted for a second, but then, she knew, he was a good acquaintance, maybe even a friend to her. They were on par.

The two of them just stayed in Link's room for some time, thinking. What a twist of fate that brought Link to her today, it must've been the first good thing Ganondorf had done to her, yes it was awful. But to her, he was no slave. And to Link…Zelda was Zelda. He understood that she cared about him, and he admitted he 'cared' for her too, if possible. Of course he dare not say it, with his life being so crude to him, he could not yet accept that his life was changing for the better. With time, maybe. But not just yet. That was when the young woman, or old girl, whichever you prefer, got up and said: "I must leave now, I hope that your wounds improve, it's been a pleasure meeting you Link." And began to turn around.

"Bye, Zelda." The Slave said loud enough for only him to hear, to the Princess her self it sounded like he was mumbling nonsense. She smiled nonetheless, she was a mumble detective, and could decipher what he said like that. She then silently exited the room, waved a humble bye, and closed the door.

Link could not sleep that night, his head overwhelmed with thoughts; his life may have not been turning for the best yet, but this was by far the best moment in his life. He actually forgot about his cuts and scrapes after the conversation with the princess of Hyrule, and was at peace, thinking his thoughts. That was when a rather peculiar thought stumbled into his mind- what of Zelda's brother, Shiek? He tossed the thought aside for now, and closed his eyes with a smile on his face. He may not've slept but woke up not tired at all the next morning.

She was awake, and had a very peaceful sleep that night. The servant's had just delivered her breakfast, which she happily ate. Not forgetting, she told her breakfast-getter to make the exact same breakfast for Link, the slave next-door, and say it was from her. This puzzled the guard, but he went through with the act anyway.

The Princess then slowly opened the door, and slid out. No one would know of her absence.

'Knock Knock Knock' The guard opened the door with out a response from Link. And to the slave's amazement, the guard addressed him mannerfully. "Your meal was especially ordered by Princess Zelda, enjoy." It probably would've changed the perspective Link viewed the man in if he had known the Zelda would beat him to death if he was treated badly. But he enjoyed the man anyway, to have him just be in his company. The slave nodded his head in appreciation and bowed. The guard smiled and walked out of the room.

As Link looked at his tray, he noticed that this was no ordinary meal; in fact, it was like nothing he had ever had before. There was an assortment of fine grains, potatoes, pancakes, eggs, and coffee. He didn't know what to do, he hadn't even had half of these foods in his life, the ones he did have in much lower quality. He just took his fork, viciously stabbed at the food, and inserted the fork down his mouth vertically till the food came tumbling off. Pretty…okay for a person who always ate dry rice with his muddy, not to motion bloody, fingers.

After Link finished his breakfast, he pondered on what do next. There were many things he could do to keep him occupied, but he didn't want to end up crying in his room, like he so often had, over his parents. Eventually, his curious, boy side overcame the young, mature man part of him, and absorbed him and he quietly tiptoed out of his room, making sure Zelda did not hear. Knowing her…or "knowing" her, she probably wouldn't get him executed instantly, but he still took his chances to avoid the gallows.

Luckily, no guards were in the halls as Link made the left turn onto the terrace. He walked through the glass-encased section of it until he reached the terrace itself, which lay about 20 feet above a beautiful garden which he was now observing. His keen eyes peered outward until he noticed, on a bench not far away at all, was Princess Zelda. He almost had a heart attack. He turned back to sprint in the other direction. A pebble stopped him, it caused him to trip backwards, over the terrace, 20 feet down. He managed to land okay, but he knew for a fact he had fractured two, if not three, leg bones. Of course much worse injuries had occurred to him and he shook the pain off. It honestly wasn't that bad.

But there was still her. As he looked up, he saw the Princess herself, with her face drawn protectively inside the shelter of her arms. He thought for one second that maybe, just maybe, she had not heard the audible crash that came with the fall. But albeit, she had. Her head slowly turned up, and then behind.

Link was scared, adrenaline was pumping through every corner of his body as he stood there, frozen in shock. His face was that of, well. It was incomparable, most likely the face of a person he was being hung for massacre-ing thousands of millions of people. But what this man had done, was trip on a pebble. Maybe, he foolishly thought, her eyes are so worn from reading all her books that she cannot see me behind the cover of the brush. But he knew that that was untrue. He read for hours on end a day, and only improved is eyes. Just a foolish thought, just a foolish thought.

The Princess finally set her gaze on the young man, now panting in distress. She, meanwhile, was absolutely the most calm figure in the world. Their eyes caught each others, and for that one moment they understood. They understood all that was to happen, they knew together. Then though, it was violently erased from their memories.

The two looked at each other for a moment longer, until someone finally spoke up. That someone was Zelda.

"You…you fell from the terrace?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

Link just nodded his head with an apprehensive yes.

A smile played on her face, but then a look of distress immediately replaced that. "Are you okay?" She then asked. The young man once again nodded his head, he thought it was going to be the end. She was nice to him, and wanted to be, but this had crossed the line. Falling into your Master's secret garden, and plus the fact that your master is the Princess of all the lands.

"Don't worry, Link. I don't want to hurt you...here, come sit on this bench." She motioned to the bench that see too, was set on. He obeyed her and took a seat next to her, not too close, favoring her privacy, but not at the far end of the rather extensive bench.

"I come here, to think." She bluntly stated, getting right to the point. But she wasn't done-"these gardens, this place in particular," she made a circle with her arms, confirming the area of the place. "makes me feel safe, calm. With her eyes wide, not in shock but with, well, mixed emotions, she looked at Link.

The slave was taken aback. He was curious why his master would share that information with him, of course, he was pretty sure she cared. But why say that? He supposed it had to do with him falling twenty feet into a bush.

All was silent, silent like almost all of the moments that they had shared. Zelda was not done yet, this was the perfect opportunity to get to know the young man. Even if starting with such simple, nonchalant questions.

"Link?" He diverted his attention to her. "Do you play an instrument?" Link was, again, confused at this question. Once again, why would she need to know and he played an instrument. But the slave nodded; and opened his satchel that was given to him as his slave "uniform." He rummaged inside until he found what he was seeking. From the bag, he pulled out a blue oval shaped clay…thing, with holes dotting it. Zelda recognized it instantly. It was an Ocarina, and to her surprise, a triforce was engraved in the blow hole where you whistled through. As Zelda saw the instrument she gave an enthusiastic nod and put on a goofy, almost childish grin. That was apparently a Princess' way of urging someone on.

Link took the flute like instrument and put it up to his lips. His mouth then encased* the blue object and he blew. The first soft note bounded throughout the garden, and before she knew it, Zelda was captured. The melody that so naturally poured through the holes was so sweet, so pure. Zelda felt connected to it, like it was hers. The notes so familiar, she did not want it to end. She looked up at Link as he was her mentor, her great teacher. She was fascinated. It continued on like that for at least five minutes, but interest of the Princess never faltered. As the final, savory note flowed out, and the impression on Link grounded, Zelda had a tear in her eye.

When Link looked up, he was scared. He was scared, one, for the reason that Zelda may have hated it. Two, he made the Princess of Hyrule cry. He didn't know what to do, she wasn't sobbing but he would still be quite scared, especially if a guard came around. But Zelda had already assured him that guards didn't patrol the area…still….

She then spoke, "It…it was beautiful…" She whispered, finally overcoming her tears, tears of happiness. Link, as always, was shocked and taken aback. He should really get over it, the Princess just didn't hate and despise him like he so thought she would just one day ago.

"Link…that was amazing."

"Lord Vatken, I appreciate you…interest in the matter, but I am free to do what I want, as Princess."

Zelda argued. Her actions in the chamber where Ganondorf had granted Zelda Link had stirred up quite some matter, and a meeting was even devised to right the Princess's behavior; many of the Lords and Bishops' disagreed with her strongly. She, of course, thought it senseless to argue the use of good hospitality, and was angry. A specific member of the High Council, Lord Vatken, loved to differ with her.

"Princess I make my point for the last time, why…why do you show hospitality to one that has a sole purpose of throwing garbage away and acts like a senseless pig!" He stood up on his feet. Zelda tried so hard to remain in her good composure, but failed miserably. It looked like she was going to have another moment.

"No…! Slaves, are not senseless animals! They are human beings, just like you and me! Link does NOT just throw garbage away for me! Have you ever assumed that maybe there's some people in the world I care for!?" Once again, she screamed. Her high pitched voice shocked them all, but they were her lessers'. "Lord Vatken, you are wrong!" She ran away, sobbing. Link had heard none of the debate. And the council was most likely far to scared of their beheading to even consider telling anyone, or anything.

Aaaaaaaaaah…glad to get that over with! This chapter was a bit longer, at about 3,400 words. That's 400 more symbols of epicness for you! :P just kidding, though I hope you enjoyed this chappie, even though it only took 3 days for me to write. I put a lot of work into it…and, well…Zelda seems to love having tempur-tantrums.

So…yesh. Review Review Review and you get…my praise an honor of you great people, so, without further ado, I honor your souls with all my heart and, inside my mind, I -nope just kiddin' you get TWO MEGA COOKIES! Next Chapter, you'll get how may? You guessed it, 3! And, an added bonus. You'll be put on the Veteran reader list at the end of the storyyyyyyyyy, which will probably be about 30 Chapters. I wuv wu!

*I know that sounded weird…O.O


End file.
